A rubber glove is widely used in various industrial fields and medical fields such as an electronic component manufacturing industry or a pharmaceutical industry. Conventionally, as a rubber glove having excellent tensile strength, oil resistance, or the like, a glove obtained by dip molding a latex composition obtained by crosslinking a carboxylated acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer with a sulfur-based vulcanization accelerator such as sulfur or thiazole is used. However, sulfur and the sulfur-based vulcanization accelerator cause various problems, particularly cause Type IV allergy disadvantageously.
Therefore, various non-sulfur-based crosslinked gloves have been proposed. For example, JP 2007-177091 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a glove using an acid-modified nitrile rubber having a large content of a methyl ethyl ketone insoluble matter. JP2010-144163A (Patent Literature 2) discloses a glove using a carboxylic acid-modified nitrile copolymer containing a monomer containing a crosslinkable functional group such as a glycidyl group as a structural unit. International Publication WO 2011/068394 A (Patent Literature 3) discloses a glove using self-crosslinkable carboxylated acrylonitrile butadiene.